


Linger

by vaderfanatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderfanatic/pseuds/vaderfanatic
Summary: Erwin Smith desperately wants to find his One True Match.Levi Ackerman doubts the existence of his own.**Alternatively -- individuals in a dating program are paired up in relationships of varying lengths until The System selects each participant's ultimate compatible other. Though Erwin and Levi have varying subsequent relationships after a brief, shared first experience in the System, they cannot stop thinking about each other.Inspired by the Black Mirror episode "Hang The DJ"
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Mike Zacharias, Marie/Erwin Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Linger

The gentle _clink_ of silverware against glass plates and soft murmur of chatter did little to combat Erwin’s nerves. If anything, it only exacerbated the anxiety already roiling in his stomach like a turbulent tidal wave. He’d arrived a bit early than what was probably normal for most, but he wanted to be certain he would be on time for his first Match.

It seems, however, he was a little _too_ on time.

Thick fingers nervously grasped the stem of his half-filled wine glass in slow, stationary circles. Every now and then, he’d glance up to see if his Match was there yet, though he knew logically he wouldn’t know until they saw each other face-to-face.

With a nervous grimace, Erwin impulsively fished the small device out of his navy blazer pocket, murmuring in a low voice, “Coach?”

“ _Yes, Erwin?”_

Even though it was merely an A.I., nothing but artificial code that was created for a singular purpose, it somehow managed to calm his nerves, however slight his relief was.

“Are you sure I’m at the right booth?” He knew that he was, but he _had_ to double-check. Otherwise, he’d be a slave to his increasingly tempestuous thoughts the longer he sat there, with no alleviation in sight. God, what if they didn’t show? That wouldn’t bode well for Erwin, not when he’d barely even started.

_“You are seated in your designated area.”_

Well, at least he was in the right place, not that it would be any real concern considering Coach guided him to the precise spot five minutes ago. Erwin sighed, taking a sip from his wine and letting the rich, dark notes of plum and cedar from the merlot wash over his tongue. It was delicious.

“Are they even going to show?” He muttered.

_“Your Match has already arrived.”_

Erwin’s heart pounded so hard that it could leap out of his chest. He couldn’t help but glance up with renewed urgency, surveying the peaceful, low-lit restaurant for a sign, _any_ sign of who his Match might be. Everyone seemed to have their own Matches for the evening, lost to their meals and quiet conversations. His gaze rested on a small, dark-haired male facing away from him speaking to a System Enforcer, a hand casually slipped into his trouser pocket. Somehow Erwin knew, he _knew_ that he was the one.

The System Enforcer gestured at Erwin, his mouth moving but the blond too far away to have any hope of hearing what he was saying. The petite male turned – and Erwin’s throat ran dry.

Even from a distance, Erwin could swear that _gorgeous_ couldn’t even begin to describe him. Flawless alabaster skin, black hair styled in an undercut, and a waist that curved into supple hips and thighs that made the blond feel as though his brain were short circuiting. The dark-haired stranger was the only new arrival to the restaurant that didn’t seem to have a Match – and he was coming _this way_.

 _Shit_. Glancing down at his glass, Erwin took a larger sip of his wine in an effort to calm himself. There was no way – _no_ possible way – that man was his Match.

Yet, as Erwin glanced up once more, he somehow managed to hide his surprise at seeing the achingly beautiful man standing right by the booth. He’d been magnificent even from a distance, but up close, he was practically ethereal in beauty.

“Smith?” The stranger drawled, voice low and controlled, like a quiet melody. The hand in his trouser pocket drew out his device and held it up, that dark gaze scrutinizing his screen and then studying Erwin neutrally.

“I – uh, yes,” Erwin stammered, hurriedly scooting out of the small, intimate booth and dropping his cutlery on the floor in the process. The loud clanging of metal made him cringe and the couple at a nearby booth looked at him with mild irritation. Offering an apologetic smile, Erwin bent down quickly to grab the knife and spoon, setting them back on the table haphazardly before straightening and offering his hand. “Erwin Smith.”

The (now much _shorter_ ) male looked almost bewildered from Erwin’s fumbling and looked at the offered hand with trepidation. Erwin wondered if there was something about his hand that disgusted Levi, but after a few moments, he reluctantly reached out to firmly grip Erwin’s hand in greeting. “… Levi Ackerman.”

“A pleasure, Levi,” Erwin said with a small smile, releasing Levi’s hand and gesturing at the empty spot on the other side of the booth. _Great, Erwin_ , he thought derisively, inwardly cringing again from how hesitantly the man – _Levi_ – seemed to touch him. He wasn’t sure if it was from general nerves of it being his first time or his immediate reaction to seeing the most beautiful individual he’d ever encountered in his life, but either way, his clumsiness couldn’t be doing him any favors in trying to impress his first Match.

Levi nodded and reached into his other pocket to pull out a small bottle of hand sanitizer. He poured a good amount on his hands and rubbed vigorously, taking extra care to rub each finger and even down to his wrists. Erwin was dumbfounded – he’d picked up silverware from the _floor_ and immediately went to shake Levi’s hand. Of _course_ , no wonder Levi acted as though touching him was the last thing he wanted. He was embarrassed, but also hopeful in that he wouldn’t repulse Levi otherwise.

“Sorry,” he murmured, waiting for Levi to finally take his seat before sitting himself and becoming more uneasy the longer Levi remained standing. Was he going to leave? Erwin’s heart nearly ached at the thought, even though he barely knew the man. Levi himself aside, Erwin really didn’t want his first Match to be an utter failure, though it was becoming clearer that was what it was going to be.

“Don’t worry about it,” his companion said, finally satisfied with his aggressive hand sanitizing. Guarded, almost detached dark gray eyes met Erwin’s own blue which only made the blond all the more anxious. Something latched into place in that gaze, Levi’s brow furrowing a bit in determination as he turned on his heel. “Excuse me.”

The smaller man walked away, the sight making Erwin’s stomach nearly lurch. He blew it. They barely said two sentences to each other, and he blew it. What the hell was he going to do now? Wait for another Match? What if he failed that one too? What if there was no one in the program for him? Should he pull out of the program entirely and accept the inevitability of living a lonely life and eventually lying in a grave separate from any other person—?

His increasingly racing thoughts cut off instantaneously when Levi returned after what seemed like ages, though realistically it couldn’t have been longer than twenty seconds at most. Did he really manage to not disgust Levi so much to make him leave the date entirely?

“Here,” Levi said, thrusting a new set of silverware rolled up in a napkin out toward Erwin. _Oh_.

Gently, Erwin took the offered bundle and set it on the table, his pounding heart finally, _finally_ seeming to calm down at least a bit. It truly was a wonder that Levi couldn’t _hear_ how nervous he was because Erwin could barely focus over the blood rushing in his ears. “Thank you,” he murmured, gesturing once again at the empty spot. “After you.” He was even more assuaged by the knowledge that he managed to keep his voice from betraying his utter, bone-shaking _relief_ that Levi hadn’t intended to leave.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t about to watch you eat from dirty utensils,” Levi grumbled as he sat, crossing one thin leg over the other and arms over his chest. “Disgusting.”

 _Oh._ Levi was someone who cared about cleanliness; at least, that’s what Erwin assumed, given he’d gone through the trouble of sanitizing his hands _and_ getting him a new set of cutlery. It made sense, though Erwin wasn’t sure if he should feel touched that Levi bothered to do that for him or flustered that Levi had really only meant to calm his _own_ nerves.

“I appreciate it,” Erwin assured him as he sat down, pushing the dirtied utensils to the edge of the table and out of the way while unraveling the second bundle with extra care. It wouldn’t do to drop this set, not after all the trouble he’d caused. The booth was relatively intimate but still spacious. They weren’t even close to touching each other by any means, but they were close, incredibly so. It was all Erwin could do to not impulsively brush away a stray lock of hair in Levi’s face.

Levi merely hummed noncommittally – somehow, Erwin knew that was all he was going to get from him – and pulled his device out again. He tapped at the screen a few times, then glanced up at Erwin with a raised eyebrow. “Well, Blondie?”

Erwin blinked a few times in confusion, wondering what Levi could possibly mean. After a moment, however, his eyes widened. “Oh, yes, the expiration. Of course.” He really was an idiot. Under normal circumstances, Erwin liked to think he was relatively calm in stressful situations, but those were typically situations in which he could predict an outcome. This Matching System, however, was so far beyond his realm of understanding and comfort zone that he couldn’t help but feel discombobulated. His newfound anxiety certainly didn’t help his state of mind. At least, not when he was trying to find a life partner, for god’s sake.

Like Levi, Erwin pulled out his own device and found the screen for the expiration date, then looked up at Levi with a slight smile. “Ready?”

“Go,” Levi answered, his imperceptible gaze dropping from Erwin’s face to the screen. Both men tapped at the same time. It was an odd experience, almost ritualistic in a way, but required for the System’s stabilization and most accurate expiration times. At least, that’s what the System said, and the System’s rules were law.

The blond swallowed nervously and reluctantly looked down at the screen, unable to help his slight surprise. He’d been expecting maybe a few days, but certainly not something as short as fourteen _hours_. “Interesting,” Erwin murmured, brushing his thumb above the numbers and furrowing his brow a bit as the time already started counting down. “Well, that’s a little depressing.”

He looked up at Levi again, who seemed equally confused by the identical time displayed on his screen. “Yeah, that’s… Weird,” Levi agreed, frowning at his device for a few more seconds and then setting it aside. If Erwin didn’t know any better, Levi almost seemed… Disappointed. Though that couldn’t possibly be right, not with the way he’d been conducting himself so far (albeit not out of effort on his part). There had to be another reason.

“What, haven’t had a Match this short yet?” Erwin joked in an attempt to lighten the mood, though it was also a legitimate question. Just how many Matches had Levi already gone through?

Levi paused for a moment in the middle of reaching for his water glass, glancing up at Erwin with yet another neutral look before continuing, taking ahold of of the glass by the rim and bringing it up to his lips. Erwin was once again stunned by that steely gaze flickering up to scrutinize him again – but this time, with what he _hoped_ was mild amusement. Clearly, Levi wasn’t one to display his emotions much.

Erwin didn’t know what to feel about that. He’d always been an emotional person, rational and calm of course, but comfortable expressing himself regardless. Levi seemed the exact opposite, however, with how closely guarded he seemed to be. It was a bit unsettling, but Erwin couldn’t help the curiosity bubbling in his chest. Why was Levi so reserved? Did he show another side of him to others? What would it take for him to see it? _What_ would he have the privilege of seeing? He was intrigued, and Erwin would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in a new puzzle to solve.

“Dunno, this is my first Match,” Levi said bluntly.

Erwin’s eyes widened a little in surprise. Levi seemed so relaxed. Wasn’t he anxious, at least a little bit? Didn’t he find this whole meeting strangers because a complex artificial intelligence system told him to worrying and exhausting? Didn’t he feel the same as Erwin?

The blond cleared his throat a little and took a sip of his wine to bide himself time. He needed to gather his once again racing thoughts. Logically, he knew his One True Match would be chosen by the System, and there really was no need to go through the effort of impressing Levi, and yet… He couldn’t help but feel as though he did anyway. He wasn’t sure if that was a natural reaction to this process or if it was as simple as Erwin being himself, but… More than anything, he _did_ want to make a good impression. His own pride and mental stability required it. “Really? I couldn’t have guessed, you seem so…”

Levi’s eyebrows rose slightly, and Erwin wasn’t sure if that was due to curiosity or amusement (or both).

“… Composed,” he finished, a bit lamely.

Silver eyes glinted at him – definitely in amusement – though Levi’s expression remained unchanged. Erwin would hate to play against him in a round of cards; he had an impressive poker face.

Levi took another sip of his water, then set down the glass carefully before crossing his arms again, studying Erwin closely. The blond resisted the urge to squirm in his seat but he steadily returned the stare. He could hardly tell what his companion was thinking and it both frustrated and enthralled him. It was a mystery that he desperately wanted to solve, to figure out what it was that teased him behind that reserved, heather gaze.

After a few long moments, Levi glanced back down at the device and tapped at it, brow furrowing in concentration. Erwin couldn’t help but notice the cute little wrinkles between his eyebrows from the focused expression. _What is he doing?_

Levi looked back up at Erwin, a thin dark eyebrow raising expectantly. “You know how to order? I’m hungry as shit.” _Oh_.

“I’m not sure…” Erwin said, his sentence tapering off to a mutter as he grabbed his own System device and tapped at it.

“ _Meal choice has already been established for each participant_ ,” Erwin’s System device chimed in from his palm. A motion out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, however, and he glanced up from the screen just as a waiter set down their entrees. He furrowed his brow, even more confused than before, but thankful. It was one less thing to worry about, at least.

“Weird,” Levi said, for once sounding just as dazed as Erwin felt. He picked up his fork to gently nudge at his food to examine it, though at least he didn’t look unhappy. In fact, he seemed almost pleased by the meal choice albeit dubious of its quality despite the beautiful plating, with what seemed like pan-seared scallops and pasta dressed in a creamy sauce.

Erwin only half-heard him, studying the dish in front of him curiously, also pleased (and honestly slightly creeped out) that it was a dish he enjoyed. _Chicken picatta._ Breaded chicken breast, golden and perfectly cooked, sat upon small bed of linguini pasta and shining with a delicious-looking lemon and caper sauce drizzled across the food and plate in an artful presentation. It was, admittedly, a beautiful plate.

“I suppose it could be worse,” he murmured, taking his silverware to cut a small piece of the chicken and twirl a few strands of pasta around it. He took the bite, his eyebrows raising in surprise. “Delicious.”

Levi had a perfectly cooked scallop attached to his fork and a small helping of pasta twirled around it as well. He looked at his fork distrustfully, though his stare flickered to Erwin’s in interest. “Hm.” He hummed as he took the bite, giving a small nod as he chewed thoughtfully. “Not bad,” the smaller man agreed, already moving to assemble another morsel.

Erwin couldn’t help but smile at that, momentarily pausing to watch Levi eat. Realistically, he had nothing to do with the restaurant choice, or even the menu. Yet, he felt strangely proud that Levi seemed so pleased. Warmth blossomed in his chest at the thought of making Levi happy like this in the future.

Seemingly sensing Erwin’s stare, Levi glanced up and arched an eyebrow at Erwin in amusement. “What’re you staring at, Blondie? Eat, we only have fourteen fuckin’ hours, might as well make them count.” He pointed at Erwin with his knife for emphasis, then back down at his meal to continue eating.

 _Oh_. He blinked in surprise at that, not anticipating…. That. After their rough introduction, Erwin wouldn’t have blamed Levi if he wanted to take his time on their date rather than be in a hurry to leave, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. If anything, he felt the same way.

He couldn’t help but watch Levi, though. His very presence was magnetizing; it was almost painful for the blond to look away. For the first time that evening, however, Erwin felt himself relax, encouraged by Levi’s eagerness to finish dinner quickly. He felt a little better knowing he wasn’t the only one wanting to finish dinner and spend some time alone with his Match.

“In a hurry to get me alone, Levi?” Erwin teased, a smirk spreading across his lips. Obligingly, he cut another bite a bit faster than before, though he still savored the pleasing taste.

Levi’s cutlery paused for the slightest of moments at that, and he glanced up at Erwin with the smallest, most miniscule of smiles playing at the edges of his mouth. Erwin’s gaze zeroed in on that mouth – how was it that those lips were even _more_ enticing than the dish before him? “Eat, Smith.”

Erwin chuckled and brought his fork to his lips.

* * *

The night air was pleasantly cool, punctuated by the gentle sounds of crickets chirping and the hushed conversations between the other couples waiting for their cabs. Satisfied with their meal, the two men stood next to each other on the curb, a few inches of space between them. The size difference was almost comical, and Levi wasn’t someone who usually enjoyed acknowledging his short stature.

However, he did enjoy the comfortable silence between them; in fact, he preferred it. Erwin seemed to understand that about him early on, so rather than talk aside from a quiet, inconsequential remark here or there, they simply enjoyed their meals—and companionship. Levi was particularly thankful that the blond didn’t seem to feel the need to fill the silence between them with mindless talk.

He had to admit that Erwin had a relaxing presence, though he wasn’t initially impressed as the blond bumbled through his first impression. Despite being horrified at the thought of the idiot using utensils that had dropped onto the _ground_ , Levi also found himself holding back a small, amused smile at the memory of how _flustered_ Erwin looked.

“I believe this is us,” Erwin spoke, checking his System device for confirmation as a cab approached and stopped in front of them. Erwin stepped forward to open the backseat door, looking at him expectantly. “After you.”

Levi blinked and mentally shook off his thoughts, side-eyeing Erwin and hiding another smirk as he slid on the leather seat to the opposite side. So far, Erwin was gorgeous, easy for Levi to tolerate, _and_ had manners? Damn, he was almost sad that they had less than thirteen hours left together.

The thought was a little depressing, but Levi wasn’t going to admit that.

After both men were inside and Erwin shut the cab door, the vehicle accelerated to a slow speed away from the Hub – and presumably toward the apartment they would be sharing for the night.

The thought was anxiety-inducing, and the heat from Erwin’s leg pressed against his own certainly didn’t help things. It wasn’t that Levi was necessarily opposed to physical affection – if anything, he _enjoyed_ sex… But an unfamiliar shyness washed over him like a sudden wave.

He resisted the urge to scowl at the uncharacteristic sensation. Levi Ackerman did _not_ get shy, not even in the presence of the most beautiful, thoughtful man he’s ever met. And yet, all throughout dinner, the damn butterflies in his stomach didn’t seem to go _away_ and now he was _shy_ on top of it all?

This was bullshit.

Levi studied Erwin out of the corner of his eye, admiring the man’s aristocratic profile, strong nose, and sharp cheekbones. At first, he thought his eyebrows were a little ridiculous, but the more he looked at him, the more convinced he was that it actually added character to that already devastatingly handsome face. And not to mention those _eyes_ , gorgeously clear and blue as the ocean itself. One glance from that gaze alone was enough to make Levi feel weak at the knees, and the kicker was that he didn’t think Erwin was fully aware of the effect he had on people. He just didn’t seem the type to either know how truly breathtaking he is, or simply didn’t care enough to be an asshole about it.

Either way, though, Levi appreciated it. In fact, the more time he spent with Erwin, the more he could feel himself relax. That was saying a _lot_ ; Levi was not someone who could relax at all, and yet here he was with a man he barely knew, feeling far more serene than he has in a _very_ long time. It was a strange experience, but… He found that he liked it.

Was it normal to feel this way about a first Match?

Levi was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice the cab slowing to a crawl, and then a stop, right in front of a one story, charming house. It was more of an apartment, really, but it was quaint and would certainly do the trick. The only requirement Levi had for it was for it to be clean, anyway.

Erwin stepped out of the cab, pausing momentarily (probably to take in the sight himself), then turned to hold the door open. The smaller man gave him a nod and hopped gracefully out of the cab, barely cognizant of the _thud_ from the door shutting behind him and the cab driving away.

A screen with a handprint lit up as they approached for either of them to unlock the door. Erwin glanced down at Levi with a soft smile, murmuring in that irritatingly smooth, low voice, “may I?”

Levi stepped back a bit to allow Erwin space and in silent acquiescence. The last thing he wanted was to touch that screen; he didn’t trust it had been properly sanitized from the last occupants. Erwin stepped forward and settled his hand on the screen for a second or two before the door unlocked with a soft _click_. The two men exchanged glances as Erwin grasped the door handle and cautiously opened the door.

The taller man peeked inside for a few moments, long enough for Levi to quirk an eyebrow questioningly. “Damn, it’s a mess.”

Levi narrowed his eyes a little and took a step forward. “Are you fucking serious?” The last thing he wanted to do was clean the entire damn apartment.

Erwin’s eyes, somehow even bluer in the glow of the light coming from inside, flickered back to him, amusement dancing in their depths. “No, not at all.”

Levi stared at him for a beat, then forcibly shouldered past him into the apartment, his small stature camouflaging his strength. He ignored the low chuckle from behind and stared at the inside of the surprisingly spacious apartment.

The entrance led right into the living room, the fireplace on the opposite wall lighting with a gentle _poof_. A teal couch sat on one side, with a white loveseat on the other and a light wooded coffee table in the middle, effectively circling around the fireplace area. A desk lamp cast soft glows of white light from the left side of the room on the decorative cabinet, as well as a modern-looking minimalistic chandelier over the intimate two-seated dining table in the kitchen area. Various pieces of geometric art decorated the white walls, giving a modern, yet warm vibe to the place.

It was beautifully decorated and subtly romantic. Levi wasn’t sure how to feel about it, though Erwin’s gentle teasing made him almost smile. “Don’t fuck with me, Smith,” he warned, though his gaze softened a little. Another soft chuckle echoed behind him (Levi had to suppress a shiver at that) as he turned back to the apartment and slowly stepped further inside, leaning on one leg to peek at the bedroom behind the partial wall. One bed.

Of course.

He resisted the urge to chew on his lower lip nervously, though he raised an eyebrow when Erwin brushed past him to look at the bedroom as well. He looked up at him curiously, wondering what he was thinking. He looked almost... Anxious, as if the prospect of sharing a bed was particularly concerning. Though Levi didn’t really understand why it would be a big deal, he wasn’t sure how to feel about it, either.

“I… Er, I could take the couch,” Erwin offered after a few long moment’s worth of silence. He looked down to Levi, apprehension darkening his gaze.

Levi frowned. The last thing he wanted was for Erwin to feel uncomfortable... But, it wasn’t exactly helpful this whole bullshit System thing was expecting them to play house from the beginning. Were they just supposed to go at it? Was that normal?

Hell, was it normal that Levi wanted to fuck Erwin already anyway?

“I don’t think the couch is big enough for you, Blondie,” he dead panned. He doubted any couch could fit the big ass tree standing beside him, but that was beside the point.

Erwin, however, was stubborn enough to try to prove himself. “It wouldn’t be bad,” he said. Levi had to give him some credit for trying to sound reassuring, though when he went over to the larger teal couch and laid down, he couldn’t even curl up properly without his knees hanging out almost entirely. God forbid he’d try to straighten his legs either (though it _would_ look pretty funny with those long limbs hanging out from the cushions).

Levi’s mouth quirked into a tiny smirk from the thought and sat on the back edge of the couch. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Erwin with a shake of his head. “Doesn’t look like it. Come on, big guy. I think we can manage to fit on the bed,” he murmured, his regularly impassive intone taking on a teasing edge, while trying not to think about the ramifications of saying that.

He wanted nothing more than to push Erwin on that bed and have his way with him, but Levi also didn’t want to force anything. Not only did that seem unnatural, but given their relationship was only going to last for less than a day, it seemed like a huge step to take. Aside from the fact that they’d only just met a little over an hour ago, Levi couldn’t help but wonder… What if he enjoyed himself? What if somehow, he’d be pining for this blond idiot after they broke up, only to never see each other again, and be forced to be in another relationship for the rest of his life? What about Erwin’s feelings?

Levi forced himself from his thoughts when Erwin looked at him dubiously, though he swore he could identify the tiny glimmer of hope just barely hidden from his stare. “I… Are you sure, Levi?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He straightened and walked toward the bedroom, glancing back at Erwin while removing his dress jacket.

“Alright,” his companion murmured, moving off of the couch quickly (and eagerly, much to Levi’s growing amusement) to head to the bedroom as well. Just on the other side was a door. Levi assumed it was the bathroom, and suddenly he felt stifled again despite taking his outer layer off. “I have to, uh--,“ he pointed at the door and slipped a hand into his pocket, secretly feeling the comforting cool ceramic of his device.

“Oh— Sure. I’ll just… Be over here,” Erwin said, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck anxiously. Well, at least they were both feeling the pressure, though since they were both new to the System it shouldn’t be _that_ surprising.

Levi nodded and ducked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and going to the toilet, putting the lid down to sit and pull out his device. “Coach?” He whispered as quietly as he could; the _last_ thing he wanted was for Erwin to overhear.

_“Yes, Levi?”_

“What do we do now?” He cringed a little at that question. He was an adult for fuck’s sake, he hated feeling so clueless. But he also didn’t know what the purpose of this whole bullshit process was. Did they have to go... further? Not that he necessarily minded, but it sure as hell would make the situation far less sexy if it was required.

_“Whatever you feel like doing.”_

He sighed heavily, tightening his grip around the device in frustration and leaning his forehead against his upraised hands for a moment. “I mean, are we supposed to... Fuck?”

_“Participants are not required to take any specific action.”_

Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes, glaring up at the ceiling and clenching his fingers even tighter around the device. A lot of help _that_ was, but he begrudgingly admitted it was reassuring in the sense they had the free will to do whatever they wished while in a Match. Though, he had to wonder, would it make things any easier if they _were_ required to have sex?

Honestly, it might have been. At least he and his Match would be on the same page. Levi hated uncertainty, and he never felt more uncertain in his life than now. What did Erwin think? What did he _want_? Throughout the night, Levi could swear there was some sort of tension between them, an unspoken magnetic attraction in which they both were victim to. But still, having good chemistry was a _far_ cry from fucking on the first date… Especially if they were supposed to part the next morning.

Which honestly, wouldn’t that make things easier anyway? For all Levi knew, this would be their first and last night together. He wasn’t sure if Matches were re-Matched later on, but did he want to take the risk? If he were being frank with himself, he _was_ curious but…

He sighed heavily again and stuffed his device in his trouser pocket, standing up to go to the sink to splash cool water on his face. _Get a grip, Levi_ , he thought, glaring at his reflection in the mirror as he leaned over the sink.

Taking a deep breath, Levi left the bathroom and frowned when he thought he heard the low murmur of Erwin’s voice. He peeked from behind the partition wall that separated the bedroom from the living room, just barely catching Erwin slipping his device in his coat pocket and turning around. “Feel better?” The blond asked with a soft smile, slowly walking over to join him while slipping off his dress jacket.

Levi’s throat went dry at the sight, feeling as thought all coherent thought fled his mind at the mere sight of Erwin shedding a layer of clothing. A part of him was irritated that he was so affected by the blond man, but he was far too mesmerized by the thought of Erwin undressed to care.

Erwin, however, paused his careful folding of the jacket and studied Levi curiously, a thick eyebrow arching slightly. “You good?”

Oh, right. Words.

Levi cleared his throat and nodded, shuffling backwards a little to sit on the edge of his bed to remove his shoes. “Uh, yeah. I’m good.”

Fuck, he was in trouble.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the apartment dark except for the soft glow of the fireplace, they laid side-by-side on the king-sized bed. Enough space was left between them so that they didn’t touch, but Erwin would be lying if he said he didn’t desperately want to.

At the very least, he wanted to know what it felt like to have Levi’s thin, beautiful hand wrapped in his own. Would it be warm, or cool to the touch? Would his skin be soft, or rough and calloused? He ached to feel those graceful fingers within his own, especially after such a wonderful evening… Yet he refrained from reaching over, forcing his twitching fingers to remain resting on his abdomen, though it felt like a gargantuan effort to merely lay still and do nothing.

He turned his head a bit to study his companion, who was still very much awake, staring up at the white ceiling. _What is he thinking about?_ Was he replaying every second of their dinner together as Erwin had been? Or was he regretting entering the System at all and wishing he could leave?

“Penny for your thoughts,” he murmured, raising a thick eyebrow questioningly while trying – and failing – not to stare at the breathtakingly beautiful man laying beside him.

Levi didn’t react; he merely blinked at the ceiling, expression blank. Erwin was good at reading people, and yet Levi was impossible. It was partially why he was so _intrigued_ by the smaller man, what motivated Erwin to push past those _very_ obvious walls around his soul. He wanted to _see_ him, to unravel the mystery that was Levi Ackerman. Though, Levi certainly wasn’t making it easy.

“Was thinking how hard this bullshit would’ve been,” Levi replied, steely gray gaze still on the ceiling. “Before the System.”

Erwin nodded in understanding and straightened his head, looking up as well. “The System certainly makes things less complicated,” the blond agreed. “It’s supposedly 99.8 percent effective.”

Levi frowned and turned to lay on his side, propping his head up on an upraised arm as he studied Erwin with that impassive gaze. _What is he thinking about?_ Erwin thought for what seemed like the umpteenth time that evening. “Do you really believe that?”

“You don’t?” Erwin asked, turning his head once more to observe Levi with renewed interest.

In a rare display of… Well, emotion, Levi’s teeth worried at his lower lip for a few moments until he finally shrugged, returning to laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. “Don’t know. I guess it’s hard for me to believe.”

It was Erwin’s turn to adjust, laying on his side with his head resting on an upraised arm, raising an eyebrow at Levi curiously. “Why is that?”

“Tch.” Levi rolled his eyes a little and shrugged again, though Erwin merely raised his eyebrow a bit higher. He wasn’t going to let Levi off the hook easily.

“That number just seems high to me, that’s all.”

Erwin blinked in surprise but schooled his expression into as neutral of an expression as he could manage. That wasn’t what he expected. “Why?”

With a heavy sigh, Levi rolled over, his back to the blond. “Forget it.”

He frowned at that, reaching up to touch Levi’s shoulder but just barely able to hold himself back. He didn’t want to scare Levi off entirely, but he _had_ to know what Levi was thinking. It was like a puzzle he couldn’t quite figure out the solution to, the labyrinth maze he was _almost_ free from. “Levi, please. Tell me.”

The other male’s small body didn’t budge for a good thirty seconds before he turned over on his back again with an irritated huff. Erwin had to fight the smile that threatened to tug at the corners of his lips, not wanting to risk Levi _truly_ brushing him off and the solution to his puzzle being lost forever.

“I guess…” Levi furrowed his brow in thought, as if he were trying to put what he was feeling into words. Erwin was happy to wait patiently, whatever it took for Levi to open up to him.

“I guess I’ve never really believed in ‘soulmates’,” Levi said finally, lifting his hands up to gesture in quotation marks. “I mean, do they really expect us to believe that 99.8 percent of us find that _one_ person? Seems like a load of bullshit to me.” He finally turned his head to look at Erwin. “That’s what this whole One True Match business is about, anyway. Finding _the one_.” He chuckled mirthlessly and rolled his eyes back to the ceiling. “Just don’t really believe in it.”

Erwin nodded slowly as Levi spoke, refraining from responding for a good minute or two, the silence closing in around them once more except for the quiet _crackle_ of the fireplace. He could see where Levi was coming from, and in many ways identify with his sentiment, but he didn’t agree. From the time he was a child, Erwin had always wondered, hoped, _dreamed_ about his Someone. All he’s ever wanted was to be with the one, his other half… His One True Match. The need to find that person was nearly all-consuming. It was why he entered the System in the first place, because despite everything else, Erwin never felt like his life was truly fulfilled. Something – or Someone – was missing, and he was tired of waiting.

“Then why are you here, Levi?” He asked quietly.

Levi whipped his head to the side, gray eyes widened in surprise from the question he so clearly wasn’t expecting to be challenged by. He furrowed his brow again, studying Erwin with renewed interest yet again. Erwin would have given anything to know what Levi was thinking.

“Dunno,” he murmured, his thin shoulders shrugging once more. “I guess…” Levi suddenly sighed wearily and moved to lay on his side facing away from Erwin again, his already small body curling up a bit on top of the blankets. “Go to bed.”

 _Damn._ Erwin knew that he wouldn’t get anything more out of Levi, not that night. The realization made him feel as though a pit settled in his stomach, especially with the knowledge that they had so little time left. Reluctantly, Erwin nodded and laid on his back once more with a quiet sigh.

“Goodnight, Levi.”

* * *

Levi woke with a slight jerk, blinking blearily awake in the dark of the early morning. He glanced up at the clock and grimaced. It was just barely past three a.m., and the ending of his first Match was mere hours away.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

At the thought of his Match, however, he realized the strange warmth surrounding him, the heaviness of large limbs wrapped around him and a solid weight against his back, spooning him almost protectively. He could feel the deep, quiet exhale of breath against the back of his neck, Erwin snoring softly against the skin. Normally, Levi would be irritated at the intimate physical contact but… It was nice. Comforting. He felt safer since… Actually, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this secure around anyone.

It should terrify him, the notion that he was far more comfortable around a practical stranger than he should be. He knew next to nothing about Erwin, and yet, his presence was like a salve to his soul. Though, their conversation before he’d fallen asleep had scared him more than he’d care to admit. Truth be told, Levi wanted companionship, craved the closeness that came with being in a relationship. The thought of there being someone out there, perfectly matched to him in every way, made his chest warm.

Or maybe not, and maybe he was merely wishfully thinking. Soulmates, true loves, One True Matches… They were all the same thing, the same _principal_. Yet, it mystified him; how could anyone be his perfect Match? How could anyone stand to be around him, when he was a grumpy asshole with a lot of bark _and_ bite? Maybe he was too much for even the System to find him a Match.

_Or maybe that person is Erwin._

He shoved _that_ intrusive thought away. There was no way. Sure, Erwin was far more patient than anyone else he’s ever met, and sure Erwin made Levi feel things he didn’t even know the name of, but… Meeting his One True Match on his very first try? There was just no way.

Though, the mere idea of Erwin being that person… Didn’t scare him as much as it probably should have.

With a quiet sigh, Levi turned around to face Erwin, nuzzling into his comforting embrace. Already he could feel himself drifting back to sleep which was a feat in of itself considering he’s always had terrible insomnia and was barely able to sleep for more than four hours a night. He’d take advantage of the extra slumber while he still had it, pride be damned.

His movements, however, jostled Erwin enough to awaken him, and Levi could practically _feel_ that endearingly sweet gaze looking down at him in surprise. “Sorry—” the blond whispered, moving to disentangle himself from the smaller male. Levi shot out a hand, grasping Erwin’s lifted wrist, and peeked out at him with one sleepy gray eye open.

“Stay.”

If he were more awake, perhaps he would have laughed at the stunned look on Erwin’s face. Gently, Levi guided the hand in his grasp back down to his waist, then closed his eyes once more, his face almost buried in Erwin’s chest.

For a moment, he wasn’t sure if Erwin would comply, but when the arm around him tightened, Levi was thankful he could hide his slight smile.

“Night, Erwin.”

A few hours later just barely past seven, both men awoke again not having moved an inch from their positions. Levi felt more rested than he had in forever, and he could swear Erwin looked (sleepily) pleased at the mere notion of cuddling in general. _Dork_.

“Good morning,” the blond whispered, his deep voice rough with sleep. His hold tightened slightly around Levi, making the smaller man smile slightly against his chest again. For what it was worth, Erwin was an _excellent_ cuddler.

“Morning,” Levi replied quietly, looking up at the other man and trying to ignore how his heart clenched at the sight of him. Hair completely loose from its neat appearance and falling over those crystalline blue eyes, the faintest of stubble darkening his jaw, the slight smile tugging at the corner of those intoxicatingly full lips was enough for Levi to _almost_ lean in and— No.

He reluctantly pulled away from Erwin’s grip and sat up, briefly stretching his arms and forcing himself to ignore the disappointment etched across the other man’s face. “I—uh, I should shower.” Levi didn’t wait for a reply and stood, disappearing into the bathroom without so much as a backward glance.

Twenty minutes later and feeling much more refreshed (aside from the fact he was wearing the same damn clothes from the previous night), Levi emerged from the bathroom while buttoning up his dress shirt, pausing momentarily to sniff the air. It smelled like… Breakfast?

Curiously, he walked into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the tall man setting a plate of eggs, bacon, and a couple of pancakes in front of an empty space at the table. Erwin looked up at Levi and smiled at him, and it took every ounce of Levi’s willpower to not yank the blond down for a sudden kiss. Honestly, with looking as cute as he was when first waking up, a great cuddler, _and_ a cook? Levi really didn’t stand a chance to resist his charms, even though he tried his damnedest last night.

“Hey,” Erwin said, that soft smile only widening. “Hope you like breakfast… There’s some coffee if you want it, or I think I saw some tea in the cupboard.” Ah, the benefits of being participants in the System. Everything they could need was already provided for, including food. Levi only hoped good tea was included as well.

“Thanks.” Levi went over to rifle through the cupboards for tea. Once finding a bag of plain black tea, he prepared it with minimal issues, stopping every now and then to take bites of his food before finally bringing his steaming mug over to the table.

Throughout the process, Erwin looked at him with barely hidden amusement though he wisely didn’t say a thing. Once Levi was settled in his seat across from the other man, steaming mug of tea in his grip, they ate in silence much like their dinner date. And similar to the previous night, Levi was thankful for the silence. It wasn’t awkward or constrained, it was companionable and… Warm.

Just like Erwin.

The blond finished and set his dirtied dishes in the dishwasher, then finished off his coffee. “My turn for a shower,” he murmured, brushing past Levi, who nodded once in acknowledgement while trying (and somewhat failing) to push the thoughts of _Erwin in the shower_ away.

Damn. Maybe they should have fucked last night after all.

The water was still running when Levi finished, so he washed up the remainder of the dirty dishes. Not only was it the least he could do after Erwin made them a meal, but he preferred cleaning up anyway.

When Erwin emerged from the shower, neatly dressed and his hair parted like it had been last night, Levi was sipping on his second cup of tea while trying to ignore the countdown on his device. They barely had five minutes left together, and the knowledge was like the heaviest weight in his core. Levi could barely look at the blond who was sitting on the edge of the bed while pulling on his shoes without feeling as though his heart was aching. _If only we met in another time._

With a sigh, Levi finished off his tea and went over to the bed to pull on his shoes as well, pretending not to feel his companion’s gaze on his back. Was Erwin feeling similarly? Did he feel this hole in his heart? Had he been looking at the countdown with the same increasing dread and anguish Levi was feeling? Levi didn’t dare ask out of fear of his answer.

Two minutes still on the clock, they emerged outside, dressed as they were the previous night as a sudden melancholy settled over them. More than anything, Levi didn’t want to leave, not yet. Why couldn’t they have been given more time? Why did he enter this stupid System in the first place? Why did this happen on his _first_ Match?

He stole a glance up at his companion, noticing how tightly Erwin was clenching his jaw. _What is he thinking?_

“Penny for your thoughts,” Levi murmured, echoing the same phrase Erwin had used last night.

The taller man stiffened beside him a little, his foot lightly tapping against the concrete sidewalk. What was making him worry so much? Levi furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to speak—

“Fuck it,” Erwin muttered, suddenly turning and reaching forward to gently, yet insistently grasp Levi’s face. Before he could fully register what was happening, those lips he’d been so enticed by earlier that morning covered his in a sudden deep kiss.

Levi was rooted to his spot, feeling as though he were frozen in stunned bewilderment. This wasn’t what he was expecting, and yet it was _everything_ he could have ever hoped for. Without fully realizing it, he’d been wanting this, _longing_ for Erwin’s lips against his like a drowning man would desperately crave air.

After a few moments and just as Erwin was about to pull away, Levi reached up to wrap his arms around his neck as tightly as he could without suffocating the other man, returning the plundering kiss with every bit of passion and ardor he could muster, his eyes fluttering shut. Erwin’s eyes slid shut as well as he slid his arms down to wrap around Levi’s waist, pulling him as close as he possibly could. Levi wanted nothing more than to stay there forever wrapped in Erwin’s embrace.

It couldn’t last, not when both men desperately needed air. While panting for breath, they kissed lighter, sweeter, as if they couldn’t bear to pull away for even a moment. If they could have paused that moment for eternity, they would have done it in a heartbeat if only to stay in that last moment.

Their moment was ending, though, the soft beeping of both of their devices counting down the last few seconds of their time together until finally, the last beep rang out, the apartment front door locked with an audible _click_ , and two driverless cabs approached and parked in front of the small apartment.

Reluctantly, they broke apart, their breaths heavy and shaky from the intensity of their kiss. Levi stared up at Erwin, wide-eyed and a little speechless at what just happened. Did that really just—

Erwin returned his shocked gaze for a beat, then chuckled quietly and leaned down to rest his forehead against Levi’s. “I should’ve done that sooner,” he murmured. Levi nodded mutely, unsure if he could trust his voice at that moment, not after how _good_ that kiss had been, and _certainly_ not while Erwin was slowly pulling away with a saddened smile.

And in many ways, it _was_. Finally, _finally_ they had crossed the barrier they’d been tiptoeing around for the last fourteen hours, but what good was that when they had no idea if they’d ever see each other again?

_Fuck._

“Goodbye, Levi,” Erwin said, his gaze darkening a little with grief – and regret. The look made Levi’s breath catch in his throat, and it was all he could do to not throw a tantrum like a child. _No, I don’t want you to go._

“Bye, Erwin,” he rasped, releasing his hold from Erwin’s neck and letting his arms fall to his sides while trying to ignore how much they were _trembling_.

 _Stay_.

The blond reached up and hesitated for a moment, as if rethinking what he wanted to do. After another moment, however, those achingly beautiful blue eyes steeled with sudden resolve and he reached forward to gently caress Levi’s cheek with his thumb. Leaning into the touch, Levi didn’t care about appearances anymore, not now. Not when it felt as though his heart was breaking.

“I hope I can see you again soon.” Erwin bit his lip a little, those eyes that Levi became increasingly enraptured by looking suspiciously wet, and then suddenly pulled his hand away. Turning on his heel, Erwin walked to his cab and disappeared inside, the car pulling away from the curb and driving off and Levi watching all the while.

_I hope so too, Blondie._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!
> 
> I'm so excited to finally share the first installment of a story I've been working on for quite some time. After rewatching one of my favorite Black Mirror episodes, I just knew I had to do an AU based on "Hang The DJ" (and if you haven't watched that episode, or Black Mirror in general, you absolutely should). 
> 
> Eruri is the endgame ship, but there will be some time before that happens. :) As for an update schedule, I can't promise anything beyond I will do my best. 
> 
> Thank you to my best friend, @bardroyisms on twitter, for being my beta! 
> 
> Please if you feel so inclined, leave a kudos and drop a comment!
> 
> If you want to connect, you can find me on twitter @vaderfanatic.


End file.
